


Premier League Football - Confident Canary

by pcwtosh



Series: Football Sex Drive [12]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Todd Cantwell isn't a shy boy!
Relationships: Todd Cantwell/Kepa Arrizabalaga
Series: Football Sex Drive [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682515
Kudos: 14





	Premier League Football - Confident Canary

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

Previously: Chelsea Training

_Kepa lowered himself back down on to Mason’s throbbing 7-inches, this time Kepa’s hole took all of Mason in one go. He began to bounce on Mason’s lap building speed, Kepa’s cheeks crashed into Mason’s muscular thighs and the Pompey boy reciprocated by pushing his hips upwards._

**Premier League Football - Confident Canary**

Stepping out into the bright Norfolk sunshine, Norwich City Football Club entered the field of battle, today’s opponents, Chelsea. The game did not start well though, after just three minutes Chelsea led with Tammy Abraham scoring 1-nil Chelsea. Three minutes later, Todd Cantwell sprinted into the box ahead of his defender, Teemu Pukki crossed the ball in and just like that the roar of 27,000 fans echoed around Carrow Road.

Todd ran for the corner and skidded across the turf on his knees, “YOUR NORWICH CITY GOALSCORER...TODD CANTWELL!!!” the stadium announcer bellowed, the 21-year-old was on top of the world! Mobbed by his teammates and the adulation of 27,000 fans, Todd felt like he could really get used to this! But at the final whistle it was Chelsea who had the last laugh, after a hard fought game of football the final score was Norwich City 2-3 Chelsea.

At the final whistle the players congregated at the halfway line for the post game handshakes. “Well done Kepa, good result for you, shame I ruined your clean sheet.” Todd grinned, Kepa removed his gloves and gripped Todd’s hand tight, “yeah, fuck you blondie, I’ll see you when you sign for Chelsea next year.” Kepa winked pulling the 21-year-old closer, they stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Kepa released him and continuing the salutations, _[fuck]_ , Todd shuddered.

Sat at home watching the highlights of the match Todd indulged himself in a smile. _[Well done lad]_ he told himself, _[scoring against Chelsea is a big deal]_. The camera focused back at a frustrated Kepa, the vein in the Spanish goalkeeper’s neck bulged as he shouted at his defenders, _[ahhh he’s bloody cute]_ Todd smiled to himself. The blonde midfielder’s gaze blurred as he relived the afternoon, their handshake, the long tense stare down between them, Kepa’s deep brown eyes.

Todd’s eyes snapped into focus and he located his phone reaching down to pick it up and unlocking it. Opening Instagram, Todd searched for Kepa’s account, he dallied with his fingers before plucking up the courage, _“Sup man? Great game today. (smile)”_ he messaged then exhaled feeling liberated. An hour or so passed before his phone buzzed, Insta-message, _“Hey mate, good goal today and it was nice to meet you.”_ Todd’s face broke into a wide grin. _“Yeah, shame about the result though (wink). How are you doing at Chelsea so far?”_ he replied, Kepa’s response was instant. _“My Spanish boys have helped me get used to London, and the English boys have shown me how to have fun here (wink).”_ Todd’s cock pulsed with excitement and he sat bolt upright, his fingers frantically typing. _“And what fun have you had here???!” "if you're ever in London I will tell you (devil)" Kepa replied._

Todd gasped beaming, _[he's totally flirting back!]_ " _I have a day off tomorrow, definitely sounds more interesting than what I had planned." "What did you have planned?"_ Todd thought about the reply for a second, he lifted his shirt exposing his abs and making sure the TV was visible in the background he took a picture to send to Kepa. _“(devil) (aubergine) that looks fun. What do you think about my plan?”_ A second message followed later and Todd’s eyes sprang out of their sockets, better than Todd’s semi bulge, Kepa’s picture had a full tent in his shorts. _“Woahhh, nice shorts (wink), what’s inside them?”_ Todd replied, _“The same as what’s inside yours I hope? Let’s compare!”_ Kepa teased.

Todd reached under his waistband and released his hardening cock, his 7 inch uncut cock stood tall and ready for action. The blonde boy peeled back his foreskin and rested the phone on his abs, his smooth crotch made his cock look even larger as he took the snap. A few seconds later his phone buzzed again and he smiled wide, Kepa has sent the exact same image in the same pose with his 6 inch uncut cock. _"I wanna ride it!!!!"_ Todd replied beaming at his screen. _"Ok, I will save my load for you. But only if I get to ride yours!"_ Kepa replied. _"DEAL!"_ _"I'll see you tomorrow (wink)."_ Todd threw himself back staring up at the ceiling in disbelief, _[I can't fucking wait!]_ He tucked his cock back in and tried to divert his mind, saving himself for tomorrow.

Todd awoke on a bright and sunny August Sunday morning with a raging hard-on. His hands automatically wandered down to his crotch giving himself a squeeze through the fabric of his boxers. _[Patience Todd, patience!]_ he fought back the urge to wank off and reached over to his phone. _1 unread message_ , he opened Instagram, _“Good morning sexy, my door’s open and ready when you are…”_ The message was accompanied by a picture of Kepa on all fours with his arse spread and his hole pointing towards the camera. _“Fuck! I’ll be over at noon. Gonna lift first (wink)” “Come now, and lift here!”_ Kepa replied. _“Ha, ok. I will be there in a couple of hours.”_

The blonde boy jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. He climbed into the shower, the warm water splashed across his smooth ripped body. Lathering the soapsuds against his smooth, sun kissed skin, Todd’s eyes were blinded to his surroundings. The only thing his eyes could see were the beautiful images of Kepa’s juicy round arse. His 7 inches stirred below him, Todd’s hands moved along his shaft cleaning his head and then down to his balls. The water rained against his smooth toned skin, Todd rubbed the soap along his meaty thighs and down to his calves. Clean, he stood under the stream of water allowing the warmth to consume him before switching the water off.

Todd dried himself off and hurried back to his bedroom throwing some trackies on before grabbing a couple of snacks for the journey and heading out of the door. _“On my way (wink)”_ he messaged before setting the destination into the sat nav and pulling away. The journey was an uncomfortable one for sure, the boredom of driving along a motorway could not take his mind off the boner in his trackies. As he drove along he passed the sign for a service station there was the familiar Burger King logo, _[can’t wait to eat Kepa’s buns]_ he thought to himself whilst his cock raged below him. _[Fuck sakes Todd]_ he berated himself as he took a hand off the wheel to squeeze himself through the soft fabric of his trackie bottoms. The journey to London continued, warm summer sunshine shone, dazzling a perfectly blue clear sky. Todd’s eyes were attracted to a sign for Costa Coffee, _[maybe I should get a caramel latte. Like Kepa’s smooth caramel glazed skin.]_ The Spanish goalkeeper’s smooth skin fogged Todd’s mind again and his hard cock pulsed angrily inside his boxers demanding to be freed. _[ARGH, ok! Right, think of Mr Bean naked Todd, that will sort you!]_ And no sooner had the ridiculously quirky comedy actor’s image popped into his head, Todd’s cock relaxed again. _[phew!]_

Heading into London the traffic slowed but it wasn’t long before Todd arrived at Kepa’s flat. He parked the car and jumped out following the directions to the Spaniard’s flat. Pressing the buzzer he was greeted by the goalie’s sexy voice through the telecom, “Hello, who is it?” “It’s Todd,” The door clicked and he followed the numbers up to Kepa’s flat. The goalie held the door open as Todd approached him with increasing confidence.

“Hey.” Kepa beamed holding the door open for Todd to enter before closing it behind him. “How was your journey?” “It was easy mate, the traffic was pretty good.” Todd explained, Kepa smiled in response, his brown eyes surveyed Todd’s cute, cheeky features. “Do you want anything to eat or drink?” Kepa asked politely, Todd grinned “Just your arse.” he beamed at Kepa, his crystal blue eyes shone back at the Spaniard. Kepa moved towards Todd and titled his head, Todd stood his ground as the goalie pressed his lips against the blonde’s, Kepa’s kiss was deep and firm before he pulled away smiling. “Tastes good, did you shower?” he asked. Todd nodded, “yeah, all clean and ready.” he smiled, Kepa looked Todd up and down, “Ok, let’s get you sweaty.” He chuckled pulling Todd towards his bedroom.

Todd followed Kepa obediently, “can you lift 15s?” Kepa asked him, “15s? Sure.” “Take off your shirt and do a few reps?” Kepa suggested grinning, Todd beamed at him pulling his shirt over his head. Kepa watched as the blonde boy pulled his shirt upwards revealing his 6-pac, his pale skin was smooth over rising up to his pecs and medium brown nipples. The English boy threw his shirt aside and bent down picking up the weights. Todd grinned back at Kepa as he slowly began to pump the weights in a bicep curl. Kepa watched the muscles slowly contract, bulging impressively before relaxing with each repetition. 

Kepa advanced towards the blonde carefully stepping between his arms as Todd pumped away. The Spaniard craned in slowly kissing Todd's neck while his hands explored the ridges of Todd's abs. The skinny midfielder continued to pump the weights slowly as Kepa kissed and caressed him. The goalie's hands wandered down Todd's body resting on the growing bulge in his trackies. Todd’s cock reacted by pulsing angrily at Kepa’s touch screaming to be set free. The Spaniard kissed down the slim blonde’s body across his pecs and down his trail.

Sinking to his knees, Kepa smiled up at Todd as the Norwich midfielder pumped the weights intermittently. Kepa sucked on the expanding bulge in Todd’s trackies as the 21-year-old beamed down at him. Todd could feel the beads of sweat beginning to form at his neck while he pumped away. The goalie reached behind Todd sliding his fingers under the blonde’s waistband and pulled down gently revealing his black boxers tented by a hard 7 inch boner. 

The English boy's flexing muscles were a beauty to behold, Kepa eyed them as he stroked the tent in Todd's crotch. Feeding Todd's boner through his fly, the Spaniard ogled the uncut meat in front of him and launched himself at it. Todd had to stopping pumping as all of a sudden his hard cock was surrounded by a warm welcoming feeling and his head tingled in excitement. 

Kepa swallowed Todd’s shaft whole, pushing the English boy’s meat right to the back of his throat, while his hands ran over the ridges of Todd’s abs. The 7 inches of thick white cock pulsed in his mouth as Kepa slid along the shaft forcing it all the way back to his tonsils. Todd moaned gently, still holding the pair of dumbbells unsure what to do with them, not even caring what to do with them as Kepa took him to a new place of pleasure. The Spanish boy deepthroated Todd’s cock bobbing into the Norwich boy’s crotch repeatedly slurping on his purple throbbing head. After a short rest, Todd pumped a few more weights as Kepa’s face bounced into his crotch, each time he pumped his cock pulsed again with the adrenaline pumping through him.

“I think it's your turn.” Todd smiled down on Kepa, the goalie’s brown eyes looked at him with a glint of joy before he pulled off the blonde’s cock. “Ok.” Kepa smiled standing up to take the weights, “how about you do press ups?” Todd suggested, Kepa nodded, “ok then, get your kit off.” Todd demanded whipping off his own boxers and throwing them aside. The Chelsea goalie grinned as he followed suit, his tanned body was beautifully toned from top to bottom, his abs just as well defined as Todd’s and his pecs and biceps bulged enticingly.

Todd lay down on the carpeted floor watching in awe as Kepa assumed the position above him. The goalie placed his palms on the floor, his hard 7 inches hanging above Todd’s face. The blonde winger reached up straightening Kepa’s cock to point straight down towards his lips. Ready, the sexy Spaniard lowered himself down on his biceps as low as he could, as he descended he could feel his cock sliding between Todd’s thin pink lips.

Kepa pumped his biceps, lowering his slim body into Todd’s mouth. The slim blonde opened his mouth willingly, focussing his breathing around Kepa’s cock as it dug to the back of his throat. Todd rested his left hand on Kepa’s arse as the bronze goalie moved up and down above him, his right hand took hold of his own hard shaft and jerked himself slowly as his tongue slid along the thick tool.

Kepa’s smooth skin grew a beautiful sheen of sweat as he lowered himself down into the blonde boy’s warm mouth. The goalie’s arms were growing tired and he held himself up pulling out of Todd’s mouth. The Norwich midfielder looked on at the bobbing cock disappointedly, “Ok, your turn, how is your plank?” Kepa smiled.

Silently, Todd turned and assumed the position holding himself steady, “spread your legs a bit.” Kepa instructed. Todd allowed the goalie to open his legs a little wider and settled into his plank again. Kepa admired the blonde boy’s milky globes for arse cheeks, taking them firmly in each hand he squeezed them therapeutically. Exposing Todd’s pink hole, Kepa attacked the blonde boy’s ring with his tongue swishing across the inviting entrance. 

The skinny English boy determinedly held himself steady, his bulging muscles held his arms and legs still whilst the goalie inspected his entrance. Todd cooed gently as Kepa pushed his tongue into the pink opening and wiggled it around. Kepa's cock pulsed hard as the delicious taste of the blonde boy's innocent hole tickled his taste buds. The Spanish goalie could taste the dank warmth of Todd's drive to London coupled with the fresh sweat of his more recent workout. Ravenously, Kepa pressed his tongue in deeper still as he worked the Norwich boy's pink ring before pulling back with a pop and admiring his spittle-shined hole.

The sweat sheened beautifully across Todd’s toned back, his legs started to twitch and wobble as he continued to maintain his plank. Behind him, Kepa’s tongue had lube the blonde boy’s ring perfectly and the goalie wasn’t going to waste any time taking advantage. Dribbling a massive glob of mucus into his palm he smeared it along his solid shaft. Todd determinedly held his plank longer still, he could suddenly feel a presence at his hole behind him. Kepa had spread the Norwich star’s cheeks and his slick head began to push into Todd’s back doors. The slim blonde did his best to relax his ring whilst maintaining his plank, the Spanish goalie helped him by taking Todd’s waist as he pushed forward.

Kepa’s head forced its way inside Todd’s tight hole, it had been a year since the last time the cheeky 21-year-old had his hole stuffed by Paddy McNair’s thick Irish cock. He breathed deeply, sucking in the oxygen to fuel his muscles, he somehow maintained his plank a little longer as the perfect Spanish cock dug deeper into him. Kepa sank further and further into the blonde boy’s tight hole, as their unification became closer the goalie took Todd’s lower half fully in his hands and pushed the Norwich star’s knees to the ground.

The new view opened Todd’s hole beautifully, his milky white cheeks bulging perfectly, Kepa was in dream land. The goalie began to rock back and forth slowly as Todd moaned below him, the Spaniard lowered his face towards Todd’s glistening back and ran his tongue along the smooth skin. The blonde boy’s sweat clung to Kepa’s tongue filling his taste buds with the 21-year-old’s incredible flavour.

Todd threw his head back and moaned, his curly locks bounced to the beat of Kepa's thrusts. The Spanish boy’s slim frame pushed his throbbing shaft deeper inside Todd, the English boy’s arse opened wider as Kepa’s bare crotch approached his milky bum cheeks. The gentle sound of crotch on bum perked up both of their ears as they moaned in unison. 

Kepa moved on to his feet and pulled himself even closer to the tight English boy. Todd's ring gripped the Spanish goalie's cock as Kepa thrust deeper. The tanned Iberian's hands held Todd's bum steady whilst his massive thighs contracted, pulling his cock all of the way out of the blondie's hole. Taking just a second to appreciate the English boy's ring close up, the top's arse muscles clenched pushing him forward, effortlessly between Todd's into and straight to the hilt.

The view of Kepa’s thick powerful thighs thrusting his cock in the tight blonde was a sight to behold. His hamstrings clung tightly to the back of his legs whilst he pounded Todd’s peachy cheeks. The Spaniard admired Todd’s beautiful back and the increasing volume of his whimpers as Kepa fucked him like a horny teenager. The length of the goalie’s cock plunged into Todd’s tight belly, Kepa maintained control by holding the English boy’s slim hips and feeling his Iberian balls tingling excitedly with every thrust.

Kepa put the incredible stamina of his muscular legs to the test slamming into the cute blonde. The bottom’s sweaty back glistened beautifully as he took the punishment of the sexy Spaniard. Kepa's shaven balls swung with him as he buried himself deeper inside the English boy. Todd's cock remained rock solid appreciating the Spanish boy's hard meat slamming into him. Kepa could feel as his orgasm approaching, the tight blonde was incredible, the way his milky cheeks rippled gently with every strike of the goalie's bare crotch. Kepa's thick thigh slammed inside one more time and he winced, "ahhh shit, shit, shit." He pleaded to his cock as he felt himself pulse violently several times, _[this is it, I'm gonna shoot.]_ He panicked, stuck in the English boy's tight hole, Todd glanced around grinning at the panic on Kepa's face as the top slowly removed his cock begging himself not to shoot. Todd felt his ring close up and Kepa gave a relieved gasp as he cock fell free with his load still onboard.

Todd crawled around on his hands and knees to kiss Kepa, the Dereham-dynamo forced his tongue into the goalie's throat as he tried to regain his breath. The kiss lasted a few moments before he pulled free. "What else have you got?" Todd asked, Kepa smiled at him shuffling over to his drawer and handing Todd some lube, "lube yourself up." He instructed before striding away and returning just a couple of seconds later. Todd surveyed his beautiful tanned frame again, the ripped muscles flexing enticingly in the light. Kepa fixed a pull-up bar to the doorframe and beckoned Todd over, "now lube me up." He commanded softly, the English boy wasted no time running a glob of the silky liquid across Kepa's sweet crack. It was Kepa's turn to plant a forceful kiss on the blonde boy before turning around and heaving himself into the air. Todd admired Kepa's incredible arse as it hung there begging to be fucked.

The 21-year-old took Kepa by the hip and lined his cock up against the goalie's hole. Kepa's strength kept him airborne but his hole gave little resistance to Todd's hard boner as it began to impale him. “Ahhh, si!!!” Kepa exhaled, the slim English boy squeezed Kepa by the hips and pulled his cock out of the goalie’s arse before pushing his length up inside him again. The 24-year-old’s tight arse swallowed Todd’s raging boner, the cheeky blonde pumped deeper still.

The slim Spaniard strained to hold himself in the air as the sexy blonde speared the goalie’s tight hole. Todd’s eyes were fixed on Kepa’s juicy arse watching it jiggle each time the ripped youngster smashed his cock into the Spaniard’s tight ring. The 24-year-old’s golden Iberian skin glistened slick with hot sweat trickling across his smooth skin.

Todd’s skinny hips bucked faster into the Spaniard like a horny rabbit, his skinny pale arse muscles clenched tightly pushing his crotch up into the moaning goalie. Kepa’s biceps began to give in, slowly the 24-year-old lowered himself down to the ground. The goalie’s feet rested on the soft carpet and he let go of the bar above him. The top’s angle hadn’t changed by much but now Kepa was grounded, the cheeky blonde could really go to town.

The English midfielder pulled Kepa up straight with his left hand around the bottom’s neck whilst his right hand pulled on the Spaniard’s hip. The sticky sweat slurped between them squelching each time Todd ploughed into the sexy goalie. Kepa began to tug himself fast, the skinny 21-year-old ramming his 7-inch pole pleasured the tight Spaniard, “si!” he moaned encouragingly. 

Todd sucked on the Iberian’s sweaty neck, the salty flavour of the perspiring Spaniard tasted delicious. The top could feel himself throbbing inside the tight goalie whilst ramming him harder still. The English boy’s lips sucked hard on Kepa’s smooth neck, the skin turning red. The pale boy’s hairy balls slammed into Kepa’s cheeks, his warm hole accepting every slam with audible appreciation.

“I have to stop or I’m gonna shoot.” Todd groaned pulling himself free reluctantly and standing there appreciating the sight of his own hard dick. Kepa smiled, “Ok, come here.” he took Todd’s hand and led the English boy through to the kitchen/diner, “lie on the table.” he instructed, the Norwich star nodded climbing up on to the marble counter, “its cold!” he shuddered as he lay down. “Shhh.” Kepa grinned climbing on to the counter with him and placing his finger on Todd’s lips. The goalie raised Todd’s legs onto his shoulders and pressed his hard Iberian cock into the 21-year-old’s hole again. Todd grunted as Kepa entered him again, the Spaniard pressed his hips into the skinny blonde’s hole.

Within seconds the powerful Iberian thighs of the goalie began pumping again. The English boy's back slid along the smooth marble in time with the thrusting Spaniard. Todd's eyes shot wide open along with his mouth as the 24-year-old's perfect cock tunnelled him again. The English boy's blonde locks slid across the counter with him following Kepa's guiding arms which pulled the youngster's arse into the Spaniard's smooth crotch. The slim goalie's 6-incher curved up into Todd's hole perfectly, "ahh, fuck me." Todd breathed, taking hold of his own cock and jerking himself.

Kepa grinned down upon the cute canary, the sweat dripping off his brow as he pulled the youngster into his crotch and responded by crunching himself the opposite way. Todd's face looked ready to burst, the 21-year-old’s fist pistoned along his shaft. Kepa looked along Todd's spread calf muscles, he lifted the blonde curly hairs of Todd's left leg and ran his tongue along it before sucking hard against the skin. “Breed me.” Todd begged in appreciation, feeling the Spaniard’s lips sucking at the skin on his legs. Kepa gave Todd a confused look as his frame crashed into Todd’s hole. “Cum in me.” The blonde confirmed to Kepa who smiled before increasing the force of his thrusts again.

The goalie pressed his knees against the marble pressing himself upwards and raising the slim 21-year-old’s arse. Kepa's crotch pounded into the English boy's warm hole as the bottom jerked himself. Todd's back skidded gently across the marble as the weight of the top bucked forcefully into him. 

Todd felt the final jolt of excitement shoot from within his sack as the Spaniard's cock slammed inside his belly again. The hairs on the 21-year-old’s neck stood on end as he groaned repeatedly and with deep satisfaction. The English boy's cock pulsed and Todd held it steady as his young cream began to spray across his sweaty chest.

Volleys of cum splurged across the smooth youngster's chest and his groans continued along with the shots on his jizz blending into his sweaty chest. All of Kepa's weight landed against Todd's hole and the Iberian felt himself explode inside Todd. The English boy's ring had tensed and squeezed during Todd's on-going orgasm and the warm entrance had become the perfect breeding ground for the Spaniard's seed. 

Kepa's thrusts became uneven as he tried to control his emotions but his thick purple head buried deep inside the bottom exploded with incredible force filling Todd up with his cum. “Fill me up!” Todd gasped through his own orgasm in reaction to the sensation of the top’s cum flooding his chasm. Kepa’s hard cock continued to tense inside Todd, shooting more pearls into the cute bottom. He smiled as Todd’s hand swept across his sweaty skin, swirling around the glistening body liquid before pulling Kepa on for a long hard kiss.

The final shots left the pair of them as Kepa thrusted once and twice more before coming to a halt. Todd held Kepa steady kissing him passionately and pulling their sweaty chests together as they explored each other’s mouth. Todd’s final shot of sticky cum joined the rest of them sprayed across his shiny, ripped chest becoming crushed and smeared between them by Kepa’s toned body.

Locked together they remained as they were for a few seconds longer before breaking the kiss. Kepa straightened up and looked down at Todd’s body, the English boy’s cum had begun to stream off him and onto the counter. Kepa slowly pulled himself free of Todd’s used hole and stood to the side leaning on the counter for support.

Todd took an extra moment to compose himself whilst Kepa wiped him down with some kitchen towels. “Thanks.” Todd smiled his blue eyes shining up at the goalie who held out a hand for him. Todd swung his legs over the counter and hopped down to the cold floor before skipping off to the carpeted living room. Kepa followed him and they both collapsed onto the couch, “work out, done! Sex, done! I can relax for the rest of the day now!” Todd beamed proud of himself, Kepa surveyed him and giggled, “Good work sexy man, and how do you like to relax?” “Sport, films, working out and now wanking to your sexy pix.” Todd grinned. “I like that, I will have to send you more then, but you have to help me too.” Kepa laughed. “Consider it done.” Todd winked and raised his hand which Kepa met with a high-five. 

Kepa reached for the remote control and switched on the TV, “I’ll find something for us to watch then and you can relax all afternoon, as long as you don’t put any clothes on.” he demanded. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” Todd sniggered leaning over and falling to rest his head on Kepa’s naked thigh.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story.

If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.


End file.
